Dinner on the Dock
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sasuke didn't care that his routine didn't leave him any friends. He didn't need them. And then someone he barely knows leaves him a meal on the dock every night.


**Another Sasuhina one-shot. For those who read the Thoughs series- something I just made up on the spot- if you haven't guessed then I should tell you that that has ended. I got to the point where Sasuke should be which was allowing the thoughts to win, and so they did, so it meant my job was done. So instead of sequel to that, take this new one-shot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Hinata would be a couple if I owned Naruto.**

The rock dropped into the water with a loud splash and Sasuke was content with just watching it sink to the dark depths of the lake with dark eyes void of life. His legs swung a few times as his hand subconsciously felt for another. When there wasn't any, Sasuke let out a frustrated growl before simply having his hands grip the edges of the wood that made the dock. His eyes remained fixed on the murky water.

This became the routine for Sasuke. Wake up, eat a breakfast of rice, go to school, ignore the hordes of annoying girls watching him, leave, and then head to this same dock watching over the lake until the sun went down and the sky went from a clear blue to a mix of orange, red, and yellow. Only the slight rumble of Sasuke's stomach would make him get up and take the dreaded walk back to the empty Uchiha compound. Again, he would eat rice for dinner, maybe practice his jutsu for a bit and then go to a dreamless sleep.

Sasuke didn't have many complaints about this routine. He didn't care that it showed no social life or room for fun because really there was no reason such things now. Sasuke couldn't afford to allow himself to be slowed down by those he thought to be weaker than him. He had a mission; he was an avenger; and he needed to get stronger. With this planted in his mind, Sasuke would ignore the sense of lonliness that would creep up in him during the night.

Deciding to head home, Sasuke pushed himself up and turned on his heels, stopping when he saw something on the dock. Squinting his eyes in suspicion, Sasuke cautioned his steps towards the item, only to have his eyes twitch in slight annoyance when he finally figured out what it really was. A bento box wrapped in a light green cloth and carrying a note on the knot. Must be from one of those girls in his class.

Sasuke was going to just leave the thing there until two things stopped him. One was the annoying growl in his stomach, signifying the need for food. The other was the note itself.

During his rise to popularity, Sasuke had been the recipient of many love letters, each having his name on the outward flap. Over the time, he had managed to determine a girl's handwriting- he could even list his three more persistent admirers- and had even noticed that they all ended with -kun. When Sasuke knelt down and expected the handwriting, he didn't recognize it, and this one ended with -san. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke picked up the box and then plucked the note. He had expected sappy words of how he was the strongest, the coolest, the best. Instead, there was only his name.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke took a look around the area, half-expecting to see a girl trying to hide miserably behind one of the trees, excited smile on her face and her face bright red. There was no one.

Feeling a bit anxious now, Sasuke had once more considered to put the bento down and leave it. He was about to when he felt his stomach gurgle in defiance even hitting him with a slight dizzy spell. Sasuke shook his head a few times, growled, and then straightened up. He would indulge in whoever just this one night. Chestnut rice, fried fish, and pickled plums were in it, and Sasuke relished in the taste of something that wasn't rice.

The next day, Sasuke was sitting on the same dock, a rock rolling in his hand. He had spent the day assessing each girl to see if they were giving him hopeful stares that would show who was the one who left the bento box. Sasuke only got the usual star-struck look from them, which caused him annoyance.

Letting out a huff, Sasuke tossed the rock into the murky depths and just stared. He had began listing off people who could have possibly left the bento besides the annoying girls. Maybe one of the senseis since some of them did tend to check on him occasionally, but they never went beyond an understanding nod. There was no way any of the boys could have done it because Sasuke was sure they all hated him, or at the very least was jealous- something he found irritating because it wasn't his fault they were pathetic.

Sasuke shook his head of the headache-producing thoughts and just chose to glare at the water. He hated when he didn't know something, especially when that something involved what had to be perhaps the nicest gesture anyone had done for him. Again, Sasuke shook his head, thoughts of how lonely he was actually was creeping their way back in. He didn't need friends.

As usual, Sasuke sat until sun set and his stomach started getting restless. Standing up, Sasuke turned on his feet and stopped when a familiar sight came across him. A bento box, wrapped in a red cloth this time sat on the dock with him. His frustration growing, Sasuke stomped up to the gift and held it in his hands. Again, a note with only his name was the only clue he had, and no one was around. Gripping the box a little tighter, Sasuke growled before once more taking it home, believing his stomach was the only reason why he was doing this. This time dumplings, fried rice, and a smaller container of pea soup ere packed away, and Sasuke secretly enjoyed the taste and went to bed satisfied.

When in class, Sasuke ignored the girls fighting over the seat next to him as well as a very loud blonde idiot and his ragtag group conversing behind him. His head was swirling around the meals he had the past two days and the person who could have possibly given it to him. Again, he was drawing up a blank.

Burying his frustrated expression in his hands, Sasuke only came back up for air when he knew class would be starting soon. No girl had apparently claimed the legendary seat next to him and the loud mouths of have quieted behind him. His eyes surveyed the room, hoping to get at least one more hint, and only stopped when he saw a certain girl walk into the room, her face slightly flushed as though she was running.

Hinata Hyuuga was a girl Sasuke thought to be okay. She wasn't annoying like her fellow female classmates, and Sasuke found some relief in that. If he wanted anyone to sit next to him, it would probably be her.

Sasuke refocused himself when Iruka-sensei came in and began the lesson. Once more, Sasuke proved he was the best, heard a few high-pitch squeals from the girls, felt a few jealous glares from the boys, and then headed straight for the dock. Just as he was about to step onto the wooden planks, Sasuke stopped and chanced a look around. No one.

Scowling now, Sasuke went up to the edge and sat, his fingers grasping a rock as he did so. This time Sasuke allowed himself to be alert as the cool stone rolled between his fingers. The birds above his head, the sounds of the lake lapping against whatever surface it could find, the wind rustling against the leaves in the trees. Sasuke heard it all. Even the plop the rock made when he finally allowed it to fall was clear to him, and soon afterwards the sound of faint footsteps followed.

Smirking, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, deciding to get a look of the culprit, but not confronting him; at least not yet. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened when he saw who it was.

Hinata, a bashful look on her fae, lowered the bento, wrapped in a blue cloth, onto the dock. She didn't look up at him as she quietly straightened up and then rushed away. Sasuke sat there, still and surprised, for what seemed like forever before deciding to stand up and walk to the meal meant for him. He unwrapped the bento and opened it to reveal a few fried rice-balls- still better than plain rice- udon nododles, and another container with what Sasuke could tell was tomato soup. Everything looked and smelled delicious. Looking in the direction in which Hinata ran, Sasuke wondered why she was doing this, but once more came up blank, so he just went home and enjoyed his dinner.

The next day Sasuke arrived later than usual and found Hinata sitting by herself in the back. Sasuke didn't hesitate to take the seat next to her, ignoring the shocked look on her face, or the gasps of the girls around him. He knew he was probably going to get her into trouble for this, but Sasuke would take care of that if the problem ever arised. For now, Sasuke only looked at Hinata who had looked away from him with red cheeks and her bangs trying to cover her unsure eyes. He never seen her up close before- she never really got in his face and he didn't see the reason to socialize with anyone let alone her- but Sasuke was willing to admit, compare to the other girls...Hinata looked rather adorable.

"Thanks," Sasuke said casually.

"Heh...?" Hinata whispered and Sasuke could see her thumbs fidgetting with each other.

"Thanks," Sasuke repeated and even giving her a slight smirk. Hinata face turned even more red as she let out a short nod and then looked ahead. Yeah, Hinata was okay.

**Good? Bad? So-so? Terrible? Let me here it.**


End file.
